


Out for the Count

by MishAfterDark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and keith is more than happy to find that out, lance likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishAfterDark/pseuds/MishAfterDark
Summary: Lance took the hand offered and was yanked upwards and pulled impossibly close to Keith, his breath grazing Lance’s lips as they stood there for a moment before Keith shoved him away.Excellent. Now Keith knows being dominated is a huge turn on for him.





	Out for the Count

**Author's Note:**

> i finally caved and wrote some of that good good smut. nothing too explicit but it feels good to be back :3

Step. Pivot. Twist. Strike. Block.

Step. Pivot. Twist. Strick. _Thump._

Laying on his back on the floor of the training room was Lance, sparing with Keith upon Shiro’s request.

A hand entered his vision. Keith was offering help up after knocking him down. He took the hand and was hoisted up. Lance held on to Keith’s hand and stared directly into Keith’s eyes, an attempt to regain his dominance. Keith’s eyes were dark as he stared right back. He let go of Lance’s hand and turned, taking a few steps and readying up again. Lance followed suit.

“Ready?” Lance asked. There was no reason for them to keep sparring since there was no one checking up on them, but their desire to beat the other kept them going beyond the necessary training.

“I could go all day,” Keith growled.

Lance wasn’t exactly pleased when Shiro had sent the two to practice. See, the last time the two had been paired off, Keith had been extra frustrated over something and had taken it out on Lance. Lance was getting tossed and pinned and Keith was panting and close and _so hot_. Lance had to excuse himself after Keith had ended up pressed against his ass and he thanked whatever god that the suits didn’t make erections stand out.

Keith wiped his hair from his face and lunged at Lance.

Step. Pivot. Twist. Strike. Block.

Lance repeated his motions, blocking Keith’s advances and looking for an opening to take him down. He found it, and he used his foot to kick Keith’s leg out from under him, sending him tumbling down. He quickly got back up and lunged again. Lance nimbly stepped out of the way, earning him enough time to ready himself again.

He watched Keith as he stood there, eyeing over his competitor, ready to move in at any second. Lance watched as Keith’s chest heaved with each breath. He had to give it to Keith, the guy had some real stamina.

Then he made his move. Keith was on him before he could dodge.

Step. Pivot. Twist. Thump.

Lance was back on the floor, but this time Keith had him pinned with his hands above his head and was sat between his legs. Lance gasped at the unexpected action. Keith stared down at him, his eyes focused. A payback for Lance getting one over on him before. But Lance couldn’t think straight when all he could think was how good Keith looked sat between his open legs and how badly Lance wanted to wrap his legs around his firm waist.

The pressure on his forearms released but he felt the pressure appear down in his crotch. Keith stood, and Lance shook his head, gathering himself before standing.

“You’re getting clumsy. Do you need a break?” Keith asked. He probably did mean it in a concerned teammate way but it didn’t come out like that.

“No! I don’t need a break. Do you? You’re looking a bit tired there, huh? Can’t handle it anymore, old guy?” Lance began antagonising Keith. It had been such a long time since Keith disappeared but Lance still used that taunt every chance he got.

“Two years! It was two years!” Keith lunged forward, practically jumping on Lance.

Composed strikes were discarded in favour of childish wrestling.

Keith was right up in Lance’s space with his hands clinging to his forearms, preventing Lance from making any moves towards Keith. Lance tried desperately to keep his growing erection away from Keith and he twisted and contorted his body to loosen and slip out of Keith’s grip.

He barely escaped Keith before he was back, but this time Keith tackled Lance to the ground in a totally illegal move.

And there they were, Keith sitting in Lance’s lap pinning his arms above his head once again. Lance’s heart pounded and then stopped when Keith’s expression went from concentrated to shocked. No amount of praying could hide his rock hard dick that was now pressed against Keith’s ass. Lance watched as Keith’s expression changed from shock to a smirk. Keith ground down and Lance let out an unexpected yelp at the wave of pleasure that was sent through his body.

Keith let out a deep chuckle that overrode Lance’s embarrassment and went straight to his dick, which was still pressed hard against Keith’s ass. Keith ground down again as he moved to get off of Lance. He stood and held out a hand for Lance. Lance looked at the hand then at Keith, who cocked an eyebrow.

He took the hand offered and was yanked upwards and pulled impossibly close to Keith, his breath grazing Lance’s lips as they stood there for a moment before Keith shoved him away.

Excellent. Now Keith knows being dominated is a huge turn on for him.

Keith readied himself again and waited for Lance to do the same. No words were spoken but the energy in the room shifted from familiar training to something much more dangerous and exciting.

Lance readied himself and then they were off again. Touching and pushing and pulling, heaving and shoving. Keith was looking at Lance through his loose hair, watching as Lance matched his strength and movements.

Then in a swift motion, Lance’s leg was knocked away and he was falling. Keith took his arm and spun him around so his arm was pressed to his back and his ass in the air. Keith leaned over him, pressing up against Lance’s ass. He leaned down to whisper in Lance’s ear.

“You aren’t the only one who likes it rough.”

Lance shuddered at the words and Keith pushed himself off Lance and watched as Lance rolled himself over to gather his composure because _wow this cannot be happening_.

He stood up again and before he could even steady himself, Keith was already on him. He took advantage of Lance’s dazed state and manhandled him against the wall where he spun him around and pressed his chest against the wall. He then pressed himself against Lance’s ass again and oh, wow, okay. Keith was hard. Yep. Okay. Wow.

“What, you only know one position?” Lance baited Keith through a cocky smile.

“Only the ones that matter.” And with another swift movement, Keith had Lance facing him with his legs slung over his forearms, bracing himself against the wall and now dick to dick.

“Someone’s done this before-“ Lance was cut off by a whine that escaped his mouth as Keith turned his attention to suck and nip at Lance’s jaw.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance moaned and Keith hummed in acknowledgement, taking it as a sign of approval. “Oh, _fuck,”_ he moaned again when Keith shifted his hips and pressed their dicks together, the pressure and tough a welcome change to the previous tension in his pants.

“Keep this up and I’m gonna cum right in my suit,” Lance breathed as Keith kept moving his hips, sending pleasure pulsing through his body.

“Good,” Keith broke away from Lance’s jaw to say.

Lance melted more and more in Keith’s relentless motions. There was no savouring of the moment, just hot breaths and desire.

With his arms holding Lance up, Keith didn’t have a way to move Lance’s suit down to reach his sensitive neck, so he licked along Lance’s jaw and nipped at his ear.

“I want you to cum just like you would if I was fucking you right now,” Keith growled in Lance’s ear.

“No problem. Not the first time I’ve cum like that anyway.” Lance felt Keith’s breath hitch and he pulled back a little to look at Lance. Keith was flushed red.

Keith pushed his lips against Lance’s, begging to be let in. Lance eagerly complied their hot pants filled their senses.

Keith picked up his pace even more, pressing harder as he moved against Lance. Lance wanted nothing more than to shed his suit and experience the true fiction but the thought of stopping the moment and the feelings was criminal to him.

It was definitely a new experience for Lance, cumming in his suit as his hot teammate rubbed his also suited up dick against his own in the training deck. None the less it was a good one. Lance let his head fall against Keith’s shoulder and bit down any moans as Keith rocked him through his orgasm. He felt Keith begin to falter as he came as well, rocking against Lance’s spent dick. He hissed at the overstimulation, but he was never one to shy away from that.

A few slow rocks later and Keith let Lance down. He stumbled on his feet and leant against the wall as he caught his breath.

“Next time you’re thinking about my dick inside of you, come knock on my door.” Keith ran a thumb over Lance'slower lip then turned, not looking back as he walked out of the training deck.

Lance was stunned and he rubbed his forehead in disbelief. That was the hottest thing he’d ever done and his heart raced. Good luck to anyone that needed Lance to focus for the rest of the week because that would be all he could think about. He followed after Keith to find himself a clean change of clothes and to hopefully recover quickly so he could take up Keith’s offer.


End file.
